What Happened After Tokyo, Japan
by TheCleverRebelliousMasquerade
Summary: This what I thought would happen after Tokyo. Read and Review! Rated T just to be on the safe side of things. RobXStar and BBXRae! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is what I thought would happen. You don't like it, don't read it. No flames.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once the Titans were thanked by a lot of people in Japan, they decided to walk to a five-star hotel that they got to stay in free of charge.

"Dudes! We so saved Japan! This is SOOOO going to bump up my social status all over the world!" Exclaimed Beast Boy in happiness and excitement.

"Girls still wouldn't want to go out with you." Said Raven in her famous monotonous voice. She blew a bubble from her gum.

"Sure, Raven. While you're at it, go and talk to all the Japanese girls who were chasing me." He put both hands on his hips and stuck is green nose in the sky.

"I wish we took a cab or something! I'm so full!" Cyborg complained holding his stomach. "Beast Boy's got a point." He then added.

Raven sighed in annoyance and walked in silence.

The sun slowly was falling out of the sky; it threw colors here and there on its once blue canvas.

"Hm." Starfire looked up at the sky with a smile. She squeezed Robin's hand a little a bit.

"What is it?" He said smiling at her.

"I was just admiring Earth skies. They are quite beautiful" She turned her gaze towards him for a short minute and then back at the sky.

"They really are." Robin said, still looking at her. He blushed and turned away from her before she noticed.

They arrived at the hotel and all got the nicest rooms on the top floor. Of course, everyone was fast asleep and weren't ready to leave Japan the next day.

Starfire sat in her room unable to sleep. She tried taking a shower and exercising to make her tired, but that didn't work.

She sighed in defeat and left her room. She looked around the floor to find the door to the roof. She bumped into a boy her age.

"Gomen'nasai. Sumimasen." She said walking past him.

"Mondai arimasen." He said waving his hand a bit and watching her leave.

A whispered "Yes!" escaped her lips once she found the door to the roof. Once she got a breath of fresh air, she sighed in happiness. But she noticed that she wasn't the only one.

OOOOOO

"You could not sleep either?" Starfire asked realizing it was Robin.

He jumped a little at her voice. "No, I couldn't. But…this would be the perfect time to talk." He patted for her to sit next to him.

She sat next to him, but not very close. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"What did you want to talk about?" She said looking at him with a little blush.

"Well, I…wanted to talk about us, I guess." He put his hand nervously on the back of his head.

"What about us?"

"I...uh…you see...well..." He started. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the Batman "No Love" policy screaming at him. "I love you. I want us to be in a long lasting relationship." Right as he said that he turned his head away from her in embarrassment and to hide his blush.

Starfire's eyes widened. She was completely in shock. Never had she even dreamed of him loving her as much as she love him. At least..not until the kiss and at this moment.

"I love you too." She admitted in a quiet and soft voice. The two looked up at each other with weights lifted off of shoulders and faces were a light peach pink. They began to lean towards each other slowly with eyes closed and breaths hot. Their lips brushed against each other and they fit together like two puzzle pieces. The kiss lasted longer than expect for the two, neither one of them wanted to break apart.

Once their lungs began its tirade for air, they broke apart. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and we have to get up early to leave tomorrow." Robin stated. After he said so, he yawned and stretched.

"Yes, I shall go to bed then. Are you going as well?" She asked as she rubbed one of her eyes like a tired little child and began to stand.

"Yeah, you go on ahead." He said. She nodded.

"Goodnight, Robin." She yawned and disappeared through the door to sleep in her room. He watched her leave and then turned his gazed back to the city below. He closed his eyes.

"Robin, you may now giggle like a little school girl." He whispered to himself. He smiled and began to giggle like he said he would. After a while, he stretched, happy sighed, and began his short journey back to his room.

OOOOOO

The next morning, the titans awoke unwantingly to get ready and leave the wonderful place known as Japan. They they thanked, welcomed, and bid their adieus yesterday to leave Japan early the next morning.

Beast Boy, of course, fell right asleep when his butt hit the chair of the T-Ship. His head phones laid crooked on his head as he snored. The suit cases were tied once again to the back of the T-Ship because you can't break physics. Cyborg decided to fly the ship back home; since Robin was the one who flew it to Japan in the first place. Raven sat in the back with her book, like always. Robin and Starfire sat in the small pods next to each other; wishing that they could hold hands. They constantly stared at each other and blushed when they meet each other's gaze.

"Hey." Robin said through his headphones to Starfire. They only kept each others headphones connected.

"Greetings." She said back.

Silence ensued until Robin broke it.

"So, uh, Japan was fun." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yes, indeed. It was most enjoyable."

"What was your favorite part?" Robin blurted out. He mentally slapped himself for asking. He noticed her blush.

"Well...to be honest, it was that night. In the rain...after we defeated Brushogun..." She admitted. She looked away from him in embarrassment.

"It was...mine too." He admitted as well. He looked away in embarrassment too.

They started to stare at each other once more.

"GEEZ! You guys are so awkward IT HURTS." Beast Boy groaned through the head phones. Robin looked at the pod holding the green teenager in the back. He waved at his glaring face.

"Why were you listening to our conversation!? I'm gonna kill you!" Robin yelled into his headphones.

"I was bored. You could have installed a T.V in here but NOOOOOOOO. Besides, what are ya gonna do about it. I'm back here and you're up there!" He teased. He could tell that he was pushing his buttons.

"You wait until we get home." He answered and turned his gaze to Starfire who was laughing the whole time.

"Yes, I have been the home-sick and I cannot wait to see my Silkie!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Yay for home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

I hope this was A LOT better. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! Thank you for your patience and good reviews. I do try my best to make a good story. If it's not good enough, I delete it and stride for something better. (Or edit it.) Enjoy! CHU!~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

The next day was dark and bleak, with the rain firing out of the sky like millions of shooting stars. Robin was saddened because he wanted to go on his first date with Starfire on a bright sunny day. Damn weather. Oh well, maybe he could find something else to do with her. He knew Jump City, the weather wouldn't let up until late at night or the next day.

What could Robin do? He obviously couldn't take a nice walk or go out for ice cream. He guessed he'd be able to take her out to lunch or dinner.

How nice it must be to be a cold and gloomy afternoon.

Nervously, Robin tapped lightly on Starfire's door. Why was he nervous again? He couldn't remember, but that's not the point.

She opened the door and had a bright smile on her face with a mix of curiosity.

"What do you require, Robin?" She asked with the utmost curiosity and interest.

"I was uh…well you know uh…I wanted to take you out to dinner later." He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh, Robin I would love to go it would be most glorious." Starfire's feet left the ground as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"Awesome! I mean uh….we go at around six?" He tried his best to be cool.

"Yes, that would be most delightful!" Starfire said landing on her feet.

"GUYS! COME QUICK! SOMETHING AMAZING IS HAPPENING! DUDES!" Beast Boy exclaimed down the hallway.

Starfire, Robin, and Raven hurriedly made their way into the common room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy just playing video games.

"You had to interrupt all of us and what we were doing because of a video game?" Raven said as the vain in her head throbbed.

"It's just that! I'm actually beating Cybor- Cyborg beat me! How!? I had a winning streak!" Beast Boy threw down the controller.

"You'll never beat me, Grass Stain!" Cyborg focused on the video game.

Starfire and Robin laughed; Raven left to go back to her room.

"It is okay Beast Boy; I bet someday you shall defeat Cyborg in video games." She said still laughing and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"At least SOMEONE believes in me!" Beast Boy proudly announced.

"She said 'Bet' Beast Boy. It's also Starfire, what do you expect?" Robin said laughing a little.

"But I…shut up Robin." Beast Boy crossed is arms and stomped into the kitchen.

"Best friends forever!" Robin sarcastically called after him. He heard him mumble that he should go soak his head until he died.

Starfire giggled at the sight; but was also confused of how friends on Earth work sometimes. But she's use to it. You might as well be when you've been living with these people for quite some time.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Another call, who could it be this time?

Feet rushed to the screen to identify the villain.

Control Freak.

"I thought we taught him a lesson last time…and the time before that…and the time before that…and time before- How many TIMES have we beaten this guy!?" Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms. Starfire shivered in disgust as he thought of him.

"The number of times is pointless; as long as we beat him. Titans, let's go!" Robin yelled running to the door.

Once they got to the center of town, Control Freak was there with one of his obscure inventions. (At least it stopped raining for a little while or else the titans would miss all of the fun. But it was still gloomy and bleak.) Of course they never worked because the Titans would just beat the living shit out of him in the end. And they did. It took about what? An hour or so?

Before going home, the Titans stopped by the pizza place for a half an hour. Mostly to celebrate their MANY victories beating Control Freak and because… pizza that's why.

Procrastinating set in once the Titans got home.

**6:00pm**

Robin looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time. He was wearing black dress shoes and pants, with a white button down shirt, with a thin and red sweater over it. The sweater had a V-neck and the button up shirt revealed a little bit of his collar bone.

He took a deep breath and went to wait for Starfire in the common room.

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked back at Raven, who was reading a book while sitting on her bed, and then back at the mirror.

Starfire was wearing a dark purple skirt, a white blouse where one shoulder was showing, with a black jacket that she was going to wear outside. She had silver gladiator styled heels and let her hair down with little waves. Her make-up was simple; pink gloss on her lips, very light blush that brought out her cheek bones, light purple eye shadow and black eye liner with a hint of mascara.

"Oh Raven, I am most nervous! What if I embarrass myself? What if do not look good enough? What if I do not know what to say? What if I-" She was talking a mile a minute.

Raven slammed her book closed. "Starfire! Calm down! You look fine and everything is going to go well."

She took a deep breath. "You are right. I apologize. I am very nervous,"

"Yeah! I can tell!" Raven said in a sarcastic happy tone.

She walked to the door. "I am going now. Thank you for your assistance!" The door closed.

"You guys can handle us being gone for a while, right?" Robin said slowly to the dynamic duo.

"Come on, Robin! Of course we can!" Beast Boy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go on with your girl!" Cyborg said wanting him to stop talking.

"Because the last time we left, the tower was cover in bubble wrap." Robin remembered the the memory like it was yesterday. Starfire and he were at the store for ten minutes...ten minutes.

The door was heard slide open and close. Robin turned around and the two boys looked over his shoulder.

Beast Boy let out a little whistle and Cyborg patted Robin on the back a little.

Starfire blushed and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Robin was at a total loss for words and he swallowed nervously. He saw her take her jacket from her arm, walked over to her, and took it immediately.

"I can do that for you!" He said putting it on her.

"Robin, I am capable of putting on my own jacket." She said buttoning it up.

"I'm just being a gentleman." He said and he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Before Cyborg and Beast Boy could start their rounds of teasing, Robin led Starfire out of the door. Before he left, he stole Cyborg's car keys.

He opened the passenger seat door for her; she smiled and sat in the seat.

The ride on the way to the restaurant was mostly silence. There were a few compliments here there about what they were wearing, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, it would have been nice for a decent conversation.

In the restaurant, they didn't talk much. All they did was hide their red faces behind the menus; hoping something would happen. ANYTHING! The waiter came over, took their orders, and left with their menus. They stared at each other for a while, they didn't have the loveliness of hiding behind their menus; Starfire then looked at her hands in her lap and Robin looked down at the table.

"So…do people on Tamaran go on dates?" Robin asked desperately trying to start a conversation.

Starfire looked at him. "Yes, but not very often."

"How so?"

"Once a month."

"Ah, I see."

"How often do people on Earth go on dates like this?"

"I guess it depends on how much time and money the person has,"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I hope our food comes soon."

"Yes, I am famished."

Robin stomach growled loudly and Starfire giggled. Robin laughed too.

"You must be VERY hungry." Starfire said between giggles.

"I guess so." He laughed.

More silence.

"So, uh, how many languages to you speak?"

"Approximately nine; how many do you speak?"

"Just two…English and a little French."

"That is, as you say, cool."

"Not really compared to a person who can speak nine!"

"Maybe." She giggled a little.

The food came as if it was on cue. They hungrily ate their food, but as a gentleman and a lady. They didn't want freak each other out nor gross each other out. They did talk some at least and even when they were waiting to pay, they still talked. But it was about mindless things, nothing to ponder about for a while.

**7:12**

On the way home, Robin decided to ask what was eating him up a little when they were at the restaurant.

"Starfire, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did. I hope I was not boring you."

"No! Of course not! I had fun!"

"I did too. I do wish that we do something like this again soon."

"Yeah," Silence. "How do you think the tower is going to look when we get home?"

"Most likely covered up in peanut-butter this time."

"If that happens, we're going to get mad at them, and tell them to clean it up?"

"Affirmative."

"They're going to try and say that they'll clean it up tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"They never will until we threaten them?"

"Positive."

He sighed, "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Until next time. Hope you enjoyed it. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray for chapter three! I'm going to listen to "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" by The Beatles and see how this story comes out. :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The tower was predicted correctly by the two love birds, but it was covered in cotton balls.

Beast Boy laughed and bumped into Robin who had his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face. Beast Boy's smile faded into a nervous expression. Starfire had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the floor. (PC-31 SAYS WE GOT A DIRTY ONE.)

"You said we could trust you!" Robin growled.

"Well uh it was CYBORG'S IDEA!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"DON'T BLAME ME!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen.

Robin sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not even going to go into a lecture or even ask how. I am going to say this once and once only: Clean up this mess, both of you!"

"But it's late, can't we do it tomorrow?" Cyborg asked coming out from the kitchen.

"When is eight o'clock late for you?"

"Now." Beast Boy lied with a blank expression.

Robin grabbed them and spoke in a hushed tone. Starfire noticed their expressions turn from scared to horrified. When Robin was done him and she walked down to the hallway door. "Let us leave them to work; I am sure they will get it done." She looked at the boys with a smile and her eyes glowing green before the door shut behind her and Robin.

A shiver went up the boys' spine as they started to clean up. Images filled their minds and they cleaned up faster.

Robin and Starfire walked and talked until they reached her room.

"I wish I could spend more time with you, but I have some work I have to send out tomorrow." He said saddened.

"Okay, do not stay up too late. It is not healthy for you." She said like she was his mother.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Their faces were inches apart. They began to close in and their eyes began to close. Their lips brushed against each other. It wasn't deep, but it was still perfect.

Soon they broke apart, for they had to leave each other for the evening. They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways after goodbyes.

Starfire walked in her room and closed the door. She slid down her door giggling like a crazy person.

"It was all you hoped for and more; wasn't it?" Raven asked, her eyes still glued to her book. She thought she might as well clothes her book now.

"Oh yes! It was most enjoyable. I hope we go on dates more often!" She exclaimed and was still giggling.

"Whoopee." Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire went on and told ALL about it. Poor Raven.

Robin punched a happy fist in the air. "Yeah! It was perfect!" He fell on his bed. "Oooh, I sound like a girl. Never mind, it was still awesome!" (Haha, Robin…ya crazy.) He then sat at his desk and got to work. He looked at the many new files on his computer and his brain made a sarcastic "Yay!" Type, type, type, not time to waste.

At around ten-thirty pm, Robin finally finished working. He stood up from his desk chair and stretched. He yawned and decided to get a glass of water. As he walked down the hallway, he could tell that the girls were asleep. When he walked into the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still cleaning up the cotton balls. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself his glass of water decided to lean up against the counter for a bit.

Ahh, what a wonderful day.

OOOOOOOO

The next morning, everyone was up and ready for breakfast. No more weird Japanese food! (I have nothing against Japanese food. I love Japanese food.) Just wholesome and regular breakfast in America! What joy!

Breakfast went on as usual in the titans tower: A half-robot and green changeling fighting over food, an empath with her nose in a book, a dreamy alien princess and a traffic light holding hands while ignoring the constant bickering with small talk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

TEH WALLS...TEY BE FULFFEH. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I would have updated sooner, but my little brother's appointment took forever and my mom thought I had an "attitude". Let's listen to "Toluthin Antenna" Sung by Amatsuki. :D FLUFF.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

That evening, Robin and Starfire sat in the common room watching an old movie straight from the thirties and forties. After a small argument of the entertainment to be chosen, they finally agreed on "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" (Fun fact: Color was finally made in the thirties but was so expensive that many movies stayed black and white. By the way, this movie is real and is amazingly good!)

They were deep into the film. Eyes mesmerized by the screen, widening at heated moments. Their knees pressed together side by side Robins arm draped over her shoulder.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" The woman in the movie yelled at her husband who accused her that she was cheating with a man named Skipper. His father was in the room as well.

"How do I know?" The man yelled back. "I wasn't in the hotel!"

"You won't let me explain!" She said breathlessly.

"That's because it could be a lie!"

"Let her speak!" Said his father. The woman took a deep breath.

"You see, after the game, Skipper stayed at a hotel. He was depressed because his team loss zero to forty. Since we were nothin' more than friends, he called me and wanted me to come on over. I said 'Alright' and I took the taxi to the hotel..."

They watched the argument continue on, her husband finally believed her and she lied to everyone that she was pregnant (But the husband knew she was lying.) then at the end, they started to make out in their room.

While they kissed, Robin and Starfire glanced at each other awkwardly then back at the screen until it faded to black and the title of the movie and its actors came up.

"I must say, it was the most glorious movie!" Starfire said with a smile. He looked at her and found himself smiling as well. "I thought it was great too. But there could have been more action..." He trailed off. She laughed.

"You always say that."

"I do?"

"Yes! Though, I find it quite odd that you say that to movies with most action."

"I never really noticed."

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Can't we just have a day?" Robin muttered under his breath as he walked up to the screen. The other titans rushed in.

"Trouble at the park!" He exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

"Cinderblock! Titans, Let's go!" Robin shouted.

The titans rushed out of the tower and finally made it to the scene of the crime. Cinderblock was destroying everything. The playground was destroyed, trees were uprooted, sidewalks were crumbled, the whole place was a mess!

"Dude, just because your mom said you couldn't have ice cream until you eat your vegetables, doesn't mean you need to throw a fit." Beast Boy said. Cinderblock noticed him and hurled a tree in his direction. "Woah, geez!" He exclaimed as he turned into a monkey and dodged.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled and the Titans sprung into action.

Raven did her best with her magic, Cyborg and Beast Boy were attacking Cinderblock's limbs, Starfire shot her bolts at his head and she noticed it was cracking, Robin (*Sighs*...He's basically the Tender Freakin' Vigilante. What the heck do you want from me? *COUGH* I MEAN HE'S THE STRONGEST MEMBER ON THE TEAM AND THEY SO DIDN'T OVER POWER HIM IN THE SHOW...YEAH.) made sure civilians evacuated the park and he made sure they stayed out of harms way. Hopefully it wouldn't take long until this drunk guy came up to him and started tell him "what for".

"Okay, sir, I'm going to need you over there and evacuate the park." Robin ordered. He tried to help the man over because he noticed that he was intoxicated. The man looked almost fifty, his face was red, his hair was a mess, and his goofy grin turned into a frown. The man smacked his hand away.

"Who inda hellllll do you fink you are, tellin' me where da go and what tado? YOU DUNNO ME!" The man slurred and he jammed his finger into Robin's chest. "Maybeh...I wanna be da hero! I'm fightin' wid you guys!" The man declared and he started to laugh.

"Sir, I'm just trying to help you get to safety." Robin said. He took his arm again and attempted to help him to safety once again. The man started to cry and he put an arm around Robin.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF MY LIFE!?" He yelled then threw up all over his uniform. Robin held him up once again and finally achieved his goal.

"Note to self: Burn uniform later tonight." He muttered angrily. He looked down at his uniform. "Ew ew ew ew ew...I just washed today!"

Robin looked around for any more civilians and found none. When he returned to the scene of the crime, the other Titans finally had brought Cinderblock down.

"Robin! Look out!" Starfire yelled and Robin noticed the giant tree coming his way. Starfire flew in front of him and caught with her hands. She threw it down carelessly in the grass. When she turned around to hug him she backed up when she noticed his uniform.

"What happened to your uniform?" She asked.

He sighed. "It's a long story," Then he smiled. "Are your hands okay?" He asked trying to push the attention away from his uniform and being concerned.

"Yes, they are." She held up her hands to show him. They were a tad bit red and there was a cut on her pointer finger. "I had only cut my finger. It is nothing to be concerned over." She noticed his uniform again and held her nose. "And when we get home, you might want to take a bath." She floated several feet away from him.

Poor, Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay Chapter 5 is here! Weekends are awesome. Welp, I'm going to listen to "Dancing Samurai" sung by Gakupo Kamui. Ahhhh….such sexiness he has…*nose bleed, comes back to reality* OH! AHEM. Back to the story. *sniffs and wipes nose* I also had the weirdest, most awesome yet most scary awkward dream. O.o

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sun was high in the sky. With a few fluffy clouds that complemented the blue sky. It wasn't extremely hot outside and soft breezes would come here and there. Perfect weather.

At the park, kids laughed and ran around, dogs caught Frisbees, and people walked around enjoying the nice afternoon. (VIVA SAMURAI! KYA!)

The titans went their separate ways. Raven went to sit under a tree in the shade and read. Cyborg and Beast went to play kickball with the other kids. Lastly, Robin and Starfire went for ice cream and a stroll around the park.

Raven was mesmerized by her book. It was so intriguing that she didn't even here someone calling her name.

"Miss Raven! Miss Raven!" A girl yelled waving her hand in Raven's face.

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh! I'm sorry…what is it?" Raven asked as politely as she could.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Raven, but that man over there wanted me to give this to you!" She handed her flower with a note card.

"Thanks…you can just call me Raven." She said opening the card that read: _"Play kickball with us."_

Raven looked up to see Beast Boy waving to her with the ball in the other hand.

Raven tried not to smile because that would give him satisfaction. She mouthed "No." and went back to reading.

"See you later Miss- I mean Raven!" The little girl ran back to where she was.

A few minutes later Beast Boy ran over to Raven and crouched beside her. Raven didn't seem to notice, so he decided to do this:

"Raven." He poked her on the side of her head. She just ignored him.

"Raaaaaaaaven." He crouched on the other side of her and poked her on her temple. She ignored him again.

"Raveeeeeeeeeen." He crouched in front of her and poked her forehead. She just sat there.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraven." He poked the top of her head. Nothing.

"Ravvvvvvvvvvvvvvvven." He poked her cheek. Nothing.

"Ravennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." He poked her nose.

She finally snapped and slapped his hand.

"What the HELL do you WANT?" Raven slammed her book closed.

"I want you to play kickbaaallllll!" Beast Boy complained.

"I DO NOT WANT to play kickball!"

"Whhhhhyyyyeeeee?"

"Because I feel like READING."

"Pleas, Rae? Just one game?"

"UGH! FINE!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Raven is being awesome today!" Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and brought her to where Cyborg was; leaving the book forgotten. (Yes, I do ship Raven/Beast Boy.)

"Raven's going to play?" Cyborg asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air with joy.

"She knows how to play, right?" A boy came up to the teenagers.

"Yes, she does." Beast Boy turned to her.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go!" The boy said running back to the other kids. They ran after them to set up teams.

Robin and Starfire sat near a flower patch in the sun. No one was around where they were so it was perfect and peaceful. They had just finished their ice cream and decided to sit and talk. Robin laid his on Starfire's lap while she sat on her knees with her back perfectly straight.

Robin stretched and let out a happy sigh.

"I think I might just fall asleep on your lap." He said closing his eyes.

Starfire giggled and stroked his forehead with her thumb.

"By your facial expression I think you most likely will."

She let out a happy sigh as well; she loved sitting out in the sun and being with Robin.

Starfire started to hum a little tune as she picked twenty flowers from the ground around her. She started to weave the stems together. Once she was done it was a flower crown. Robin looked up to see what she was doing.

"I didn't know you knew how to make those."

"On Tamaran, I would make them when I was bored as a little girl. I am surprised I still remember how."

"That's cool."

"Mm-hm." She looked at the crown and then threw it like a Frisbee somewhere in the grass.

"I thought you were going to keep it."

"I do not need it. Besides it would rot. I also will be getting some from Tamaran on my birthday soon. Tamaranian flowers can last years."

"Oh."

"I just hope they do not try to put me through another marital meeting."

"You mean they don't know about us yet?"

"I am afraid not. I have never had the time to tell them nor are they ever available." She said sadly.

"I just hope you don't have to get married again. If that happens, I'll steal you!" He said with a smile.

She giggled. He sat up and crashed his lips softly with hers as he put one hand on her cheek. As if on cue, while they were enjoying themselves, Robin's communicator beeped. He growled and picked it up; it revealed Beast Boy

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can we go home now?" Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Robin said quickly and signed off. He leaned in again and Starfire did too. They hoped to finish what they started, when suddenly Beast boy showed up behind them.

Starfire 'eeped' and jumped into Robin's arms.

"Home. Now." Beast Boy demanded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Hope you liked it. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo, minna-san! Chapter six is HERE. Please review, it makesa me so happeh. Let's get to the story! Almost 1000 views! Let's listen to my favorite song "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me the Horizon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Poor Robin, he has a fever. He's shivering in bed and aching all over. His cough was awful; the same with his sneezing that seemed non-stop.

"GAH! WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE?" Robin yelled congested and tired.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire said checking on him for the millionth time, but this time…she has a lovely bowl of soup.

"I have made soup for you. Please be careful, it is very hot." She set the bowl, napkin, and spoon on the on his nightstand. She picked up the thermometer from the nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." He replied lying on his back with the blankets pulled up.

"Open." She commanded.

Robin opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer in.

"Close."

After a few minutes she took it out and looked at it closely.

"It seems that your fever has gone down a little. Glorious."

"Yay." He said sarcastically.

"I should leave you to rest." She said opening his blinds to reveal the sun and leaving the room.

After about twenty minutes or so, Robin called Starfire on with his communicator.

"Starfire!" He complained.

"What is it?"

"Can you get me a glass of orange juice, pleeeeeeeaaaaase?" Robin drew up his eyebrows and stuck out his lower lip.

Starfire giggled. "I will be right there."

She closed her communicator and strode over to the kitchen. She put two cubes of ice in a glass and filled it with orange juice.

She quickly walked back down to Robin's room and slid open his door. She set the glass on his nightstand.

"Thaaaaaaaaaank yoooouuuu." He said happily.

"You are welcome."

Starfire noticed the empty bowl on his nightstand.

"I will take this, get some rest." Starfire took the bowl and left his room.

An hour later, Robin called her again.

"Starfiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrree!"

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Can you get me another blanket? Please?"

"I will be right there!"

She walked back to Robin's room to find a small masked head with a pile of blankets. (Sweat drop.)

"Robin if I gave you another blanket, you would be smothered!"

"But I'm coooooooooooooooooooold!"

(ATTENTION! FLUFF WARNING!)

She sighed took off her boots and climbed in bed with him. She wrapped her arms around him and saw a confused look on his face.

"What're you doing?"

"Keeping you warm so you will stop you incessant complaining." She smiled.

"Well you are warm…" He yawned and laughed.

"And I am tired…" He yawned more loudly.

"I should bother you more often…"

"Go to sleep. You need the rest; I do not know how much more I can stress it."

Robin was instantly asleep, he was warm and happy. As soon as he fell asleep, Starfire slowly and gingerly let go of him and maneuvered herself out of his bed. It was the first time they shared the same bed together. It was an...odd feeling at first, but then it felt really nice and she wished she could have stayed. Before she left the room, she glanced at him one more time. She smiled and a small giggle escaped her lips before she closed the door slowly.

A few hours later the alarm sounded and the other four titans fled the tower. Robin didn't hear it since his sleep seemed to turn "comatose".

He lay sprawled and still on his bed. His hair was a mess and he was smiling. His foot gave the slightest twitch now and again. It was probably the most peaceful sleep Robin ever had. Most likely the most peaceful sleep he had in YEARS. He looked so happy and ridiculous that Beast Boy would take pictures of him and would post them all over the tower and the internet.

Ten o'clock in the evening and Robin finally woke up. He noticed the cold rolls in the fabric from where she once laid. He sat up and yawned. He realized something...HE COULD SMELL AGAIN. Not only that, his body didn't ached and his cough died down. He wasn't as cold as he was previously and most importantly HE COULD SMELL ONCE AGAIN. His head was cleared and his chest was as well.

He hopped out of bed and stretched. He started to change out his pajamas into his uniform; shirt first.

"Robin, I just came to check on y- EEP! I AM MOST SORRY!" Starfire said as she accidentally walked in on Robin with his shirt off. Robin jumped and stared at the door that was quickly slammed shut.

"It's...okay..." He said hoping she was still by the door at least. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh! Alright! Sorry! Goodshlorvaks!" He heard Starfire's muffled voice then shuffling and footsteps walking away.

"Goodnight..."

Starfire walked slowly to her room. Her face was as red as red could be and her bent finger was rested on her lips as she thought of the image she saw.

_"This is definitely is going to leave a permanent embarrassing and wonderful image in my mind...yes." _She thought and slowly closed the door to her room. She ran and leap on to her bed; shoving her pillow in her face. Suddenly, Robin's shirtless self flashed her mind once again. She turned over on to her back kicking and squealing with a red face.

Raven ran into the room.

"STARFIRE! WHAT'S WRONG! I fell off my bed while meditating and your feelings are shooting thr-" Raven was soon enough interrupted by a tan hand clasping over her mouth and being quickly pulled into the room with the door shut behind them.

Once she was in the room Raven grabbed her hand off of her mouth.

"What is your problem!?" She asked VERY irritated.

"Raven...I have seen...well...OOH! Maybe I should not tell!" Starfire said unsure and embarrassed.

"Just spit it out; it'll make you feel better."

"Well, I..."

"Yes?"

"I walked in on Robin..."

"So what?"

"He had his...shirt off." She squealed again.

Raven sighed. "That's it?"

"Well..." She bit her lip.

Raven searched her emotions and blushed a little as well. "OH! Well, keep it down."

"I will try. Goodnight, Raven." She said. Raven nodded and walked out of the purple room with the door shut behind her.

Starfire changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. Once she was settled, shirtless Robin flashed in her mind again. She squealed quietly and bit the edge of her comforter.

She soon fell into an awkward yet wonderful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*Turns around* OH. HEY. I SO DID NOT SEE YOU THERE. Welp, here it is. Let's listen to "Go Away" sung by Namine Ritsu and Teto Kasane; originally by 2NE1. Don't worry kiddies; Three Dog will be back with the latest news.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a few months later and the weather got cold very quickly; more quickly than expected. Everyone's outfit changed to something for suitable for close to winter weather. Robin's outfit stayed the same aside from the warmer suit, long sleeves, and a hood attached to his cape. Raven's was the basically longer legs on her leotard and gloves with a longer and thicker blue cloak. Cyborg didn't need to change a lot; all he needed was his grey sweatshirt. Beast Boy had a warmer suit, boots, and gloves. Starfire's outfit stayed the same but she her shirt was whole with long sleeves and her skirt stayed the same but with pants underneath and warmer boots.

Cold seasons were nice because villains never seem to try and do their "Ruling the World" shit. It was almost like vacation, but there were some calls but not a lot. But the "villains" would rather stay inside and drink hot coa-coa from their coffee mug of evil.

But then again, you could never do summer activities.

Starfire was laying down on the roof of the tower; trying to soak up as much sun as she could. The sun was guarded with thin clouds of grey and so was the rest of the sky; but a few rays had peeked through. Cold and slow winds blew by carrying dead leaves to their next burial ground. It was never this cold on Tamaran. It was almost like summer year-round there.

A snowflake landed on the tip of her nose. She looked at it and smiled as it melted away and more snowflakes seemed to come down to greet her.

"What're ya doing up here?" Robin asked as he closed the door behind him. "It's freezing!"

"I do not think the weather freezing, though it is a tad bit cold." Starfire said as she put a finger to her lips.

"Come on inside, It's starting to snow." He said.

"I do not mind the snow. I happen to enjoy it."

"Well, I don't want you to catch a cold. Come on, it's Raven's turn to pick a movie for Movie Night."

"I hope it is something interesting this time..."

"Oh, really?"

"Do not tell her I said that."

Robin chuckled and opened the the door for her before letting himself inside the warm tower. Once they were downstairs, the saw that plans were changed.

"Dudes! Change of plans! We're playing Tower Tag! No teams! Every man for himself! Whoever is tagged is out! Ready, GO!" Beast Boy exclaimed and titans went in all different directions.

Raven was first to be caught by Beast Boy; since she didn't want play anyway.

"Oh, no, you caught me..." She said in her most monotonous and sarcastic voice. She sat down on the couch and read one of her spell books.

Second to be caught was Cyborg who was caught by Robin.

"Aw, man!" He exclaimed and walked back into the ops. room to watch the rest of the game on the security cameras.

"Teehee! Caught you!" Starfire said as she found Beast Boy in the form of a fly on one of the walls in the hallway. Beast Boy returned to his normal form and mumbled angrily down the hallway.

The three titans looked at the game on the security cameras. Robin and Starfire met up in the hallways and began to chase each other. Starfire found a shadowy corner and hid there. When Robin came around, he was tagged and Starfire won.

"No fair! REMATCH!" Robin exclaimed as they both met with the other three titans in the ops. room.

Starfire giggled. "There was nothing that was unfair about this game, Robin."

"I demand a rematch!" He exclaimed again. The titans sighed and dispersed again. Another thing the titans hated about Robin: His obsessive competitiveness.

Beast Boy was first to be caught, by Robin; Raven was caught second, by Robin; Cyborg was caught third, by Robin; lastly Starfire who was caught, by Robin.

"I WIN!" He exclaimed as he met them all in the ops. room.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEPT DOING ALL THAT ACROBAT AND NINJA STUFF." Beast Boy complained. He, too, hated losing but wasn't as much of a sore loser as Robin.

"All's fair in love and war." He replied with a smile.

"He has a point..." Raven said.

"You didn't want to play anyway, so you shouldn't be talkin'!" Cyborg said to her. His reply back was dark rolled eyes well hidden in Raven's hood.

"Star, what do you think?" Robin asked.

"Well, I-"

"Yeah, Starfire, who's side are you on!?" Beast Boy asked. Their faces were indeed close to hers with frowns.

"I...amnotapartofthis!" She squeaked as she hopped away from them and a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

The titans sighed. At least more fights will start in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Sup peoples! Here we are, what you've all been waiting for a while. Sorry. :D

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was up doing late night work like he sometimes did when it seemed to pile up. He looked back at his window and saw the blanket of snow that was left and the small snowflakes seem to increase in size as they slowly fell. He stretched and got up from his desk and silently cheered that he finally finished more than half of the giant pile. He glanced at his clock: 2:45am.

He walked down the hallway, as hungry as he was, hoping that there was a snack or something good at least. He swallowed and realized how thirsty he was and his eyes seem to have an annoying sting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Robin heard Starfire scream from her room.

In a flash, he sprinted into her room. He was glad that she kept her door open. Once he was inside, He saw her sitting on her bed. He quietly closed the door behind him. Green eyes small and full of fear, hair a mess, a few tears sliding down her cheeks and leaving tracks in their wake. Her hands were balled up in fist and were placed on the sides of her head. He noticed the goosebumps all over her skin and her grey tank-top and black shorts wrinkled like the sheets tangle around her legs. A burn mark was on the wall where she threw a starbolt in defense.

He had never been in her room unless he was asked or that time he was looking for Silkie. He noticed the purple, white, and pink that surrounded the room and the many pictures scattered all over the place as he searched for intruders. He saw a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and...a boy who looked exactly like her but had more of a boy's features. They looked the same age and they were wearing the same color outfits but a dress for the girl and a suit for the boy. A purple ribbon hung over the picture frame in an uncaring fashion.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned and very much worried. He noticed her eyes had a dark glaze and then they turned back to normal.

"I am fine." She said. She wiped her eyes and her cheeks quickly wither her hands.

"What happened?"

She turned her head sharply away from him. "Nothing."

"What's that on your shoulder?" He pointed at the weird, black marking on the front of her shoulder.

"It is nothing." Her voice wiggled.

"Starfire, tell me the truth." He sighed. Who could tell by the way she fidgeted and tone in her voice.

"I am fine!" She yelled as she began cry. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head.

His arms are immediately around her and so were hers around him. He let her cry on his shoulder as he pet her hair and rubbed her back.

"I am sorry I worried you." She sobbed. She breathed in his comforting scent and wanted to disappear in his warm and comforting arms.

"Don't be sorry." He smiled. She was always so cute when she said things like that. All she needed was a cute hat of some kind and then he'd be even more melted butter.

Once all was calm, he asked her about what happened.

"Oh, Robin, I do not think you would understand." She said trying to get out of answering.

"Come on, I'm your boyfriend. You can trust me." He notice the sense of guard in her voice.

Could she? How does she know that he would leave her? How does she know that he would embarrass her with pity or treat her differently? Maybe...she could. Talking about it could help. But he may not ever tell her his past. So no, absolutely not.

"It is just dreams of my past. It is, as you say, not the 'big deal'. There is no need of furthermore explanation." She said as she pulled herself away from him and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Please? I just want to help you." He beseeched. He took her hands in his.

A look of worry and discontent spread across her face as she glanced up at him. She looked down at her lap.

"...Promise you will not leave me." She said she said quietly.

"What?"

"Please promise."

He sighed. "I promise. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere."

She took a deep breath. "You remember the aliens who captured me when we met, right?"

"Yes, you were there...prize right?"

"Yes, more like a slave though. They were recapturing me for more...experiments and using me for things they wanted. Awful things."

"If you don't mind my asking, like what?"

"Well...they used me to...have their way with me. They were much stronger than I and they beat me and starved me for no reason or when I angered them. Most of the time when I was with those...awful monsters, I was locked in a very small room. Until..." She looked up at him swallowed nervously and looked back down at her hands. "I gained my powers and killed them all. Then I escaped. I cannot help but not feel bad about what I did. They killed my brother in front of me. The message of me doing so had gotten back to the Citadel for my recapture. I didn't want to go through those very painful experiments ever again and I was determined to escape. An Earth year later, I met you."

She looked at his appalled face and realized that it may be over between the two of them. "I dreamt that they killed my brother and that they were taking me away. When they capture you, they number you off like an animal." She began to cry again. "Please, do not leave me!" Her head found her way in her hands again.

Robin was indeed in shock. Such a bright and beautiful person has gone through so much and still has the courage to smile everyday. He glared with his mouth agape. It was a lot to take in all at once, but he wouldn't leave her. He'd never want or _need_ to leave her. He put his arms around her again and kissed the top of her red head.

"What did I say? I'm not going anywhere." He said. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and was completely silent. "It is a lot to take in all at once and what those aliens did was horrible to someone like you. But...you're same old Star to me. Now," He pulled away from and put his finger under chin so he could see her face. "Let's see that beautiful smile of yours."

She couldn't help but give him a small smile. He could always make her smile, even if she didn't want to.

"That's better." He muttered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. She leaned in a little too, deepening the kiss. Soon they broke apart.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could..." She twiddled her thumbs. "Sleep in my bed with me for the remainder of the night?" Her big green eyes filled with hope.

Robin's eyes widened a little and he blushed.

"Please, Robin?"

"Mm...alright."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and and hugged him.

...

They laid in bed staring at the ceiling with their faces red. Every few minutes, their eyes would dart towards each other and they would scoot just a little bit closer. After almost a half an hour of just doing that, they fell asleep.

That morning, Robin woke up to find his chin resting on a red head who was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled as he noticed the peaceful smile on her face and her slow rhythmic breathing and the sweet smell of her lavender and vanilla smelling hair. If this is what it's like to wake up with Starfire, then he wanted to wake up next to her _every_ morning.


	9. Chapter 9

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The titans all sat in the warm common room; safe from the cold outside. Boredom is a virtue as they always say. Robin and Starfire sat on the couch together watching t.v, Raven sat by the window reading one of her old spell books, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing with Nintendo DS3's and were racing each other.

"UUUUUUUUGH! I'M BORED." Beast Boy groaned.

"That's only because I'm beating you, Grass Stain!" Cyborg exclaimed and he deviously laughed.

"How about we go ice skating?" Robin offered with a smile. He already had the vision in his mind, it was like a sappy romantic-comedy movie: teaching Starfire how to skate, she's a bit clumsy at first, but then she gets the hang of it and they hold hands and dance and stuff.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cyborg said considering the idea.

"Could we have hot chocolate afterwards!? 'Cause...I _really_ like hot chocolate." Beast Boy piped up.

"That sounds like a glorious idea!" Starfire agreed. She had seen ice-skating before and Beast Boy had told her about snowball fights. But she had never tried hot chocolate.

"As long as Raven goes with us." Robin said and everyone looked at Raven expectantly. She turned to look at them, glared, and muttered, "Fine."

"Yay, Raven!" Beast Boy hugged her.

"Get away from me." She growled and Beast Boy immediately let go.

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered; not wanting to get hurt like the last time.

"Let's get ready and go!" Cyborg said. He walked to the coat closet and grabbed his grey and thick sweat shirt. The other followed suit with their various coats and things.

Robin handed Starfire her ice-skates. He had bought them the other day and was hoping for just the two of them to go ice-skating as a date. Once he explained himself he noticed her small smile and blush.

"You are, as you say, sweet." Starfire said and pecked his cheek. Robin blushed and tried to refrain from putting his had where her warm lips once were.

...

"Now, try to keep balance and move your feet like this." Robin instructed as he held onto his girlfriend. She looked at his every move and tried it on her own.

"Like this?" She asked and she moved a few inches away from him.

"Yeah, you're getting the hang of it." Robin smiled.

She repeated what he instructed and was soon skating on her own. (A lot faster than Robin expected.)

_"Aw, I thought this would be a little more... cute."_ Robin sadly thought.

"Robin! I never knew skating could be so much fun!" Starfire exclaimed as she skated towards him. She passed a man wearing a black coat who was skating in the other direction and was shoved by him as he yelled "Move out of the way!"

Starfire landed on her bum on the ice. "Ooh..." She whimpered as she rubbed her lower back. Before she could blink, Robin was at her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He glared at the man who shoved her.

"Yes, I am alright." She answered. Robin helped her up and held her hand once she gained balance again.

"Come on, let's have some fun." He said. He smiled and then smirked at the guy who pushed his beloved.

They skated together, talked, and laughed. It was another date all over again and they didn't seem to mind. Once they started to turn and go the other direction. Robin put hands out and pushed the guy in the black coat yelling the following, "Move out of the way!"

Robin laughed and Starfire giggled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek earning a small blush from him.

...

"Come on, Raven! It's fun!" Beast Boy said as he tugged on Raven's cloak so she would get on the ice. She sat on a bench near by and read from one of her creepy books.

"I'm NOT ice skating. I don't like it. Besides, I haven't even brought any skates." She said as she felt the vain in her head throb.

"That's why I rented you some! Come on! Just one go around?" He pleaded. She shook her head.

"Is it because you," He looked both ways. "don't know how to skate?"

"No. Skating is simple. Any idiot would be able to figure it out." She stated. Her eyes never left her book.

"Then prove it!" Beast Boy said like an immature child. "Or are ya just scared!?"

"Fine, I'll show you." Raven said and she closed her book. Beast Boy handed her the skates he rented and she slipped them on, swiftly tying the laces. She floated over to the rink and landed softly. She began to move forward and almost fell. She put her arms out to balance herself. Beast Boy skated near by with his hands behind his back, doing twirls around Raven.

"And I thought any idiot could figure it out." He laughed.

"Shut up, you!" She growled at him. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to fall flat on her face. Beast Boy began to laugh as he pointed at her. Using her magic, she lifted up a giant tree branch and whacked him over the head with it. She floated back over to the bench, and began to take off the ice skates.

"Come on, Raven." He said weakly as he rubbed his head. "I was just messing with ya."

"Go away, miscreant." She replied.

As if on cue, Cyborg skated over to Beast Boy. "Hey, BB!" He yelled.

"What?" Beast Boy replied. Cyborg smiled excitedly.

"I met this girl." He started.

"And?"

"She said she really like me,"

"And?" Beast Boy's excitement was also rising.

"She wanted me to meet her for hot chocolate later. So you wouldn't mind if I skipped out on y'all?" Cyborg smiled.

"Sure thing, dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed and high-fived him. Then wiped a fake tear. "I'm so proud of you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks so much fore reading! If you liked it favorite it and send me a review down below. Until next time! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Be prepared to read the Valentine's Day RobStar and BBRae fluff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The titan's first Valentin's day. How cute.

Raven sat down on the couch with a new book to read. None of the other titans were awake. When she opened the book, a green envelope fell into her lap. That's strange…she didn't remember putting it there. If Raven didn't put it there, then who did? She picked it up and examined the front and back; it had no name, nor address. There was sticker that was a red heart holding the envelope closed.

"_This couldn't be from who I think it's from…could it?" _Raven thought as she peeled the bottom of the sticker to open the envelope. The envelope revealed a card with two, cute, chibi styled bears hugging each other. The corners of her mouth tugged upward. It was a Valentine's Day card from Beast Boy as the evidence is clearly shown in his little message and signed name. Raven blushed and a hand found its way to her cheek. She sighed. Even though she thought of him as the Annoying Spawn of Sheer Crap and an ass, she loved him.

After staring at the card for quite some time, she sensed Beast Boy coming down the hallway with Cyborg. She closed the card and resumed reading.

"-Yeah, I'm gonna go make some breakfast." Cyborg said as he appeared in the common room and disappeared in the kitchen.

"MAKE SURE YOU MAKE MY TOFU." Beast Boy called after him.

"Fine, I'll make your mess. But that means YOU owe ME." Cyborg called back.

"FINE."

Raven bravely and boldly hugged Beast Boy after looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"What's this for?" Beast Boy asked smirking and hugging her back.

"For the card. Thanks. Now go away." Raven stuttered in embarrassment. She sat back down on the couch and read like nothing happened. Beast Boy only smiled and went to playing video games.

"That does sound fun, Robin! I cannot wait!" Starfire exclaimed as she and her boyfriend were holding hands and entered the main room.

"What's fun?" Beast Boy asked from where he was sitting.

"Well, I thought that we could go to the carnival. It's a nice day; it may be a little cold though." Robin smiled. "But, I think we'll manage."

Morning went on as usual in the Titan's tower; fights, an annoyed Raven and two love birds. Can't get any more normal, can it?

As the time tiptoed to late afternoon, the titans dressed in warm civvies and went to the Valentine's Day themed carnival. Everyone split up to different parts of the carnival.

"Robin, I thank you for winning me this cute bear!" Starfire said to Robin as they walked away from the games.

"You're welcome." Robin smiled.

"Robin! Let us ride the roller coaster!" Starfire exclaimed as she pointed near the big roller coaster with a loop-de-loop.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked a little concerned and uncertain.

"It looks like it would be much fun. Please?" Starfire's eyes became big and glossy. Robin instantly melted.

"Oh…alright."

"YAY!" Starfire grabbed his wrist and they got into a fairly short line.

On the ride, Robin seemed to be the only one and the other passengers having fun. Starfire was bored the whole ride. The loop gave her a little excitement, but that was it.

"So, what did you think?" Robin asked curiously and trying to keep his balance.

"Honestly, it was okay."

"Oh," Robin was slightly disappointed. "How about we go on the paddle boats?"

"Yes!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAVEN! COME ON. I WANT TO GO IN THE FUN HOUSE!" Beast Boy complained as he pulled Raven's cloak.

"NO! GO IN BY YOURSELF!" The vain in Raven's head throbbed as she slammed her book closed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN! I WON'T GO UNLESS YOU'RE WITH MEEE!"

"I SAID N-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Beast Boy turned into an octopus and wrapped himself around Raven's head.

"OH MY G-D! FINE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! You're like my bestest bestie ever."

"Uhuh….sure." Raven was obviously _really_ irritated.

The walked side by side into the fun house, Beast Boy was having fun and would yank Raven to different parts of the fun house….especially the weird mirrors. Beast Boy laughed when the mirrored made him out to be extremely skinny and Raven extremely fat.

Raven sighed, and carried on.

"Thank you, mister!" A little girl said to Cyborg who had just won her a giant teddy bear.

"No problem." Cyborg smiled.

"Hey, Sparky!" Bumble Bee yelled as she moved through a crowd of people.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Cyborg walked to her.

"The boys were bored; so we drove out here."

"So…you wanna play some carnival games?"

"Okay! I bet I'll win more prizes than you, Sparky!"

"You're on!"

They both ran to the games; trying to gain a head start.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy~

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Spring has finally sprung. Birds chirping, lawn mowers growling, the sweet aroma of beautiful flowers and a hot grill, the bright green grass, the cheerful blue sky, cool breezes, and the golden sun.

"Wee!~ I love spring! It is so lovely!" Starfire exclaimed as she twirled in the air. "Isn't it, Robin?" She smiled brightly and floated by his side. The two was retrieving pizza for lunch for the other titans.

"It sure is." He smiled and held her warm and soft hand. He loved it when she was extremely happy and she'd start flying randomly.

They walked into the pizza parlor with a ding as the bell on the door went off. They both waited in the rather short line and when they finally were up to order a woman eyed Robin seductively and flirtatiously.

"Hi...what can I get for you?" The woman asked Robin in a flirtatious tone. "Since you're such a strong and brave hero, you can have anything you want." She smiled as she leaned in.

Robin, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, stepped a little ways backwards. Starfire glared the woman ready to punch her lights out, literally!

"All I came for was pizza, thanks!" Robin said in a rush.

"Oh, don't be shy. Maybe, later, you could know me a little better." The woman said in almost a seductive whisper and walked two fingers up his chest and on to his cheek.

Starfire had enough of this, so before Robin could do anything else, she stepped in front of him and gave an evil smile at the woman.

"We would like to order the pizza that we ordered ten minutes ago." She said with her eyes flashing green. When she noticed the woman's glare, she slammed her fist on the counter which made a large hole. "So, I think it would be best if you left to retrieve it."

The woman's glare turned into a face with nervousness and fear as she zoomed to the back to get their pizza. She returned shortly (Robin paid.) and Starfire snatched the two pizza boxes from her, and walked with her head held high out the door with Robin following behind.

"Starfire, what was that?" Robin asked her surprised. He had never seen her burst like that before but it was kinda...hot.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"The way you treated that lady."

"Did you not _see_ the way she was acting!? It looked as if she was going to take you right there!"

"It wasn't a bad thing! Besides, you think I would take her over you? You have to be kidding me. I'm just surprised is all and I found it kind of..." Robin trailed off. For some reason he really liked it when she was aggressive and angry except when it's toward him. Then she becomes extremely terrifying.

"What?"

"Well..."

"If I have embarrassed you, just say so!"

"You didn't! I just...like it when you're aggressive sometimes..." He confessed with a blush.

"Really?" She squeaked.

He nodded with a smile and still the tint of pink on his cheeks. He saw her small smile and blush too. She began to float again in the air happily again.

"Spring is so lovely."

"It sure is."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked it. Review, favorite, and follow below. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy~ (Inspired by ramen and TFS.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Make me soup?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

Beast Boy looked at the box of crackers on the coffee table that he couldn't quite reach because of his sprained ankle that he had to stay off of. He looked at Raven whose vain in her head was throbbing and reading her book.

"Ooh, can you pass me the cracker box?"

"If it will shut you up for five minutes, then fine!" She grabbed the box and threw it in his lap.

"Thanks."

Silence ensued but there was slight munching and page turns. The tower would have definitely been louder if the other three were home. Robin and Starfire were out on _another_ date and Cyborg was fixing a generator at the Titans East Tower. It was 7:00pm so the city was lit up and lights illuminated the tower.  
Beast Boys ankle started to throb causing him a great deal of pain. Damn that Cinderblock.

"Raven, can you get me some pain meds? My ankle hurts!" Beast Boy complained.

Raven kept her composer from smacking him across the face or popcorning him out of the chair using her magic. She tried her best not to stomp because she knew he couldn't help but ask for help. She walked down to the main bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. She saw the bottle of ibuprofen, grabbed it, and walked briskly walked back to the room. She walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. She set thew the glass on the side table next to him and put the bottle of ibuprofen next to it.

"Take two of those pills. Do not chew them, swallow them whole." She said as she sat back down on the couch and began read.

"Thanks...but how do I know you're not just drugging me to knock me out and sell my organs and limbs on the black market?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Idiot. Why would I do that?"

He blinked. "I dunno. You're just annoyed with me a lot."

_"Stupid..." _She thought. She shook her head and went back to reading.

After a few minutes, she heard too gulps and the game console being turned on. The annoying music began to play that seemed to repeat forever. Then when she thought that she wasn't able to stand it, she slammed her book closed and sharply got up from her spot on the couch. She began to walk away until she heard, "Raven, you wanna play?"

She ran through a series of pros and cons in her head and if she said no, then he would just keep asking. She sighed in annoyance and grabbed the second control that lay carelessly on the floor.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered and hugged her. She growled and he quickly let go.

They began to play in silence and Raven died MANY times in the game. Just to amuse himself, Beast Boy even knocked her off platforms and killed her himself. Each time he did, an annoying laugh erupted from him.

"Dude...you suck." Beast Boy said.

"Well, it's not like I play video games twenty-four seven. I don't even like video games." She said in her famous monotonous voice.

Beast Boy gasped and put a hand on his chest. "I think you gave me a heart condition."

She rolled her eyes and continued to play in silence.

A few hours had gone by, and they were still playing. They talked some and even laughed. (Mostly Beast Boy.)

Robin and Starfire had come through the door and they awed the two on the couch.

"They are the most adorable." Starfire smiled.

Robin laughed quietly. "Watch this." He said in a sly tone.

He snuck up behind the two and said, "Would you like some champagne with that?"

They both jumped in surprise. Raven threw down the controller and Beast Boy scooted as far away from her as he could.

"I SO was not that close to her!"

"I DEFINITELY wasn't playing any stupid video games!"

"Friends, do not lie." Starfire laughed. Then she stopped. "But I do believe the payback is in order. Would you not you agree, Robin?"

"Very much." Robin breathed from laughing. "Watch your backs! Now, If only Cyborg had a crush."

"I do believe he has the crush on Jinx and Sarah from S.T.A.R Labs."

Robin rubbed his hands evilly together. "Peerrrrrrrfect."

"But who says we can't make fun of you?" Beast Boy asked.

"You can't 'cause we're already in a relationship. We're bulletproof." Robin smirked. He walked back next to Starfire and pecked the side of her head.

Beast Boy sighed, he hated when the tables turned and so did Raven. It just wasn't fair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked the BB/Rae in there. Review, favorite, and follow below. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer found Jump City again, grabbed it by the shoulders, shook the city vigorously, and threw at the sun sending Jump City into a spiraling heat wave. The weather channel stated that it was hottest Jump City will probably ever be. Everyone stayed inside in the cool air conditioning that sometimes didn't seem to be enough. Hopefully, the villains will stay inside today...hopefully.

In the tower, everyone stayed in the living room with the air conditioner cranked up to extra high. The titans were bored and all summer activities that were wanted to be tried and done became canceled. The titans sat in the living room with bored expressions on their faces. Beast Boy smiled when he came up with a brilliant idea and before he could say his idea, the titans said in unison, "No."

"Dudes! You didn't even hear me out!" He complained.

"Man, you come up with the most lame ideas." Cyborg stated.

"Agreed." Raven said.

"I am willing to hear it because I am the victim of boredom." Starfire sighed. Robin groaned.

"Is there a problem, Robin?" She asked with a slight attitude.

He gulped. "No, dear."

"I had thought so."

Cyborg made a whipping sound and Robin glared at him while Beast Boy laughed and Raven smiled. Starfire was about to question the gesture but Beast Boy cut in.

"THANK YOU, STARFIRE. I was going to say, maybe we should have a party or somethin'."

"You know, that's not really a bad idea." Cyborg said.

"Even I get bored. I think we should have a party." Raven said.

"I think it shall be most fun! Please, Robin?" Starfire said and fluttered her eyelashes at him and making her eye really big and glossy. She saw him instantly melt, and she knew she won.

Robin smiled and said, "No."

Starfire swallowed her gasp. He got by her 'I'mma so cute gimme what I want jutsu.' "But why?"

"There will be a big mess and we have to prepare for it and call everyone and buy a ton of food we don't need. Unlike you guys, I happen to not be bored." He proudly smiled.

Everyone glared at him and Cyborg mumbled and grumbled insults about the spiky headed midget moron.

"Dude, you suck!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, I have some files to to send out." He said with a smile and walked out of the living room to his. Before he did, he pecked Starfire on the cheek. "Some people have attitudes." He sighed and the doors slid quickly behind him.

"Maybe we shouldn't invite him to our idea sessions anymore." Beast Boy sadly sighed.

"I have a better idea. We ask another tower to host a party. Then we go!" Cyborg said deviously.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

CLIFFING THE HANGER RIGHT THERE. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hai. :P I was kind of excited to be writing this one. I don't know why, I just was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WHOO HOO! TITANS EAST SAID THEY'D HOST IT!" Beast boy cheered as he hung up the phone.

The other three cheered as well. Though Starfire had a few second thoughts of course, but then went along with the other titans. But all the jovial cheering stopped abruptly when Robin walked into the room and asked, "Who's hosting what?"

"Oh, uh, I was, um, pr-pracTICING A PART IN A MOVIE I SAW!" Beast Boy said. He noticed Robin's brow furrowed a little. He looked nervously as he darted his eyes twice over at the three on the couch.

Starfire caught on and she spoke up. "Oh yes! Beast Boy is quite the actor! It was from...one of Raven's movies! Right, Raven?" She turned to her and blinked her eyes twice for help.

"Yeah, since we're obviously bored we decided to watch a movie. Tweedle Dum and Dee were fighting so I chose it. Then Beast Boy made fun of it; what an uncultured idiot." Raven said looking the least bit nervous.

Robin's furrowed brow turned to normal and the detective side of him died. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and a bowl of crisps. The titans eyed him as he walked away and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one!" Cyborg said in a hushed tone.

"I'll say!" Said Beast Boy.

"Would you two shut up!? He could be listening!" Raven said in a hushed tone as well.

The titans went on with their normal day as if nothing had happened though there were a few excited and disguised remarks that were traded only among the four. Then the titans pretended to retire to their sleeping quarters and a confused Robin was left to do dinner dishes.

The four talked over communicators, using the texting function sending many quiet messages back and forth. When Raven spied on Robin and waited until he was fast asleep the titans left the tower without a sound to the party.

...

"Come on, Starry! I don't think Bird Boy will mind just a little dance!" Speedy smiled as he tugged at Starfire's wrist.

"Oh, I am not so sure. You know how Robin can get a little jealous." She replied with a knowing smile.

"Please! I _promise_ I won't tell!"

"Well, maybe it will not hurt for just one dance."

She got up from her seat and walked over to the dance floor with Speedy. They began to dance to different songs together and some people whispered about sad unrequited love. But it couldn't be heard by the blinding lights, talking, and pounding music.

Raven danced ONLY ONCE and the other two titans danced and pigged out on the food that was served.

Everyone was having fun until Cyborg's communicator rang and everyone quieted down. Cyborg cleared his throat and answered it. The screen revealed Robin with a not so happy look on his face.

"Hi. Having fun?" He said in an obvious sarcastic voice.

"Wha-what're you talkin' about?" Cyborg asked nervously.

Robin scowl deepened to one of his trademark "forever-frowns." He sighed and said. "I never said you could go out in the middle of the night! What if there was a call!? You'd still be here having a big party!"

"But Robin, you never said we couldn't. How did you know!?"

"Silkie gave you away. Home. Now." And with that Robin signed off.

The four titans in trouble let there heads hang a little low in shame as they said their thank you's and goodbyes. When they got home, the four sat on the couch as they were lectured by Robin.

"What were you thinking!?" Robin began.

"We were bored." Raven stated calmly and nonchalantly.

"What if there was a call!?"

"From our forms of transportation and our communicators we would have known and hurried." Starfire answered. "Though we would be a little late."

Robin glared at her. "Maybe TOO LATE!"

"But Robin-" Beast Boy tried to say but was interrupted with "Just go to bed."

Robin let the titans shamefully walk to bed with a small "I am sorry. Goodnight, Robin." from Starfire. After a few minutes of trying to figure punishment, he decided with early morning training with zero breaks.

...

At exactly four in the morning, the alarm went off and all rushed in to the common room to only find Robin holding a stopwatch.

"Five point two seconds not bad. Get to the training room and train. No breaks." Robin said as he pointed to the training room and the titans knew it was punishment or he was obsessing again. Like they say, "When one falls, they all fall." one way or another.

Now it was seven o'clock and the titans were exhausted. There muscles ached and shaked when moved. They were out of breath constantly and very hungry. Soon they were all sprawled out on the floor with the training equipment still turned on. Robin walked into the room holding a doughnut and his "I 3 JC" coffee mug with steam rising from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a leader-esc tone.

"We're obviously tired." Raven breathed.

"Dude...I'm...not gettin' up." Beast Boy said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You said it, man..." Cyborg wheezed.

Starfire kept silent because she was on the floor sound asleep. Her red hair was sprawled out around her head and her eyes were peacefully closed.

As Robin was shot by the cuteness that was his girlfriend and his exhausted friends, he decided that they've had enough for today. He put on his "I am the leader" voice and said, "Fine. Do what you want."

The titans let out a sigh of relief and Beast Boy gave a little "Whoo hoo."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked that chapter and more cute chapters coming soon. Please review, favorite, and follow below. As always, until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Konbanwa minna-san! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while! I moved from my apartment to a new house and I couldn't get the internet back or T.V until the ninth. I also had to move and unpack a ton of stuff. It sucked. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The rain poured down in thick sheets. The weather channel showed that this was the heaviest thunderstorm that Jump City had in years. Puddles collected on the dark streets, the once blue sky guarded itself with the heavy grey clouds, and umbrellas covered the streets and sidewalks, buildings hid in the shadows with only a few seen lights in the windows. Cold winds pushed everything to the side.

The storm was so bad that it shut off the electricity that evening in the titan's tower.

"Aw, man! The rain blew out the electricity!" Cyborg shouted as he entered the main room with a flashlight.

"I'm not complaining." Raven said. She held a flashlight near her book and read silently.

"I ALMOST BEAT MY HIGHSCORE! DANG IT!" Beast Boy yelled in anger and he threw down the game controller.

"Hey, what happened to the electricity?" Robin entered the room holding hands with Starfire.

"We were watching a movie and everything shut down." Starfire added.

"The rain blew out the electricity. I'll see if I can fix it; I'll be in the basement if anyone needs me." Cyborg left the main room in attempt to getting the electricity back.

The titans waited in the living room and the thunder cracked loudly which made Robin smile because Starfire started to hug his arm. Beast Boy kept groaning in frustration and impatience which earned a smack on the back of the head from Raven who didn't look up once from her book once.

They had been waiting for almost two hours so they ended up playing twenty-one questions for the time being. It was Beast Boy's turn to ask and Robin's turn answer.

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes."

"What color is her hair?"

"Red."

"What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful."

Beast Boy sighed. "It's Starfire, isn't it?" He asked in an unimpressed voice.

"Yes!" He said as he peck Starfire on the lips as they did that annoying "couple" giggle.

Beast Boy moved onto to Starfire and asked the first question.

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes!"

Beast Boy sighed again. "It's Robin, isn't it?"

"Yes! You are most clever!"

"You guys are no fun!" Beast Boy said, but it looked as if they didn't hear that from their cute couple-y stuff.

He moved onto Raven whose person was very difficult to guess. Most of the questions was a blunt "No."

"Dude! I GIVE UP! Who are you talking about?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Gilligan from the book Dark Era." She answered.

"You know I don't read!"

"Oh, I must have forgotten." She said in her monotonous and sarcastic voice.

Soon the lights were back on and Cyborg emerged from the basement. There were "whoo hoo's" and "Great job, Cyborg!"

The titans soon went back to their regular activities until the power shut off again. Oh, brother.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm sorry it's not that interesting but I have been having a bit of writer's block and I've been SUPER busy so forgive me. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow below! Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Enjoy!~

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dudes! We should so go to the beach today!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he met up with the other titans in the main room.

"That would be awesome! Can we, Robin!?" Cyborg exclaimed with the same level of excitement Beast Boy had.

"I don't know…." Robin trailed off a little.

"Come on! We'll be in the city! So if there's a call, we'll be right there!" Beast Boy waved his arms.

"Oh, alright. But not for too long." Robin ordered.

"Yay!" Beast Boy said as he raced down the hallway to get his beach stuff. Cyborg soon followed.

"Since we are going to the beach, I am going to change in something more suitable for it." Starfire said as she got up from the couch and walked down the hallway.

Robin's face turned red. He has NEVER seen Starfire in a swimsuit before. The only thing close to that were her pajamas that consisted of a dark grey tank top and black shorts. Even what she wore regularly was even more close to a swim suit. He started to think more and more about her being in a swimsuit. After much thinking, he snapped back into reality when a drop of blood slipped down from his nose. He got from the couch and walked/staggered to his room to get what he needed for the beach.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came back from their rooms. They, of course, were decked out all for the beach. Raven just shook her head when she saw them, grabbed her book, and waited by the door. It was no surprise.

Robin walked in the main room to wait by the door. He was wearing regular black swim trunks and flip-flops. He carried a towel.

Soon Starfire walked out into the main room. She was wearing a white one piece swim suit that showed her curves and revealed some cleavage at the top. With it, she wore a purple see-through skirt where one leg peaked through. On her shoulder there was a bag with a white towel in it, her iPod, phone, and sunglasses. She also had on black sandals on.

Robin's breath hitched when he saw her and his hand twitched. He unconsciously bit his lip as he continued to stare at her.

"Robin is there something wrong?" She asked as her eyebrows knitted together. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, uh, me? No, no, I'm fine!" He coughed. "Uh…let's go…" He stuttered.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand so they could walk together.

At the beach, everyone went their separate ways. Robin took on of the big umbrellas that Beast Boy had and set it up in the middle of him and Starfire's towels in the sand.

Starfire sat on her towel and took off her shoes. She took off her skirt, stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Robin wondered. He was sitting up on his towel and he took off his flip-flops as well.

"I was just going to take a walk by the ocean. I could possibly find shells. I am also hot." She said walking towards the ocean.

"_Yes, yes you are." _Thought one side of his head.

"How about I join you?" He asked as he met up with her. He put an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Okay." She smiled back.

They held hands and they walked slowly over to the ocean. The talked and laughed by the ocean as they walked slowly. When she wasn't looking, Robin splashed her with water. She squealed and got him back by splashing him with even more water.

When Robin was going to splash her again, he missed when she went under water. He looked around trying to see her but he failed to do so. After a few seconds, she popped up from behind him which resulted in scaring him.

He saw her point and laugh at him. "You look so cute when you are scared!" She laughed.

He smirked and tackled her catching her off guard in the water. They landed in the sand and she smiled at him.

They both walked back to their spot on the beach and listened to music in the shade. Starfire had recently gotten an IPod for her birthday a few weeks ago.

"Your music is horrible." Robin said impassively.

"It is not like yours is any better. I feel like my head is going to detonate when I listen to it." Starfire smiled. She would sometimes hear the awful rap music playing when he would train alone. (I like rap music. So, don't get me wrong.)

"Humph, who told you to listen to it?"

"And who told you to listen to mine?" She giggled.

"I was just curious…."

"If it is so horrible, then why is my ear bud still in your ear?"

Starfire reached over to grab the black and purple ear bud but he jerked away.

"I feel like listening to music so this awful stuff will have to do," He smiled and closed his eyes. "Can I see that?" He reached over for her IPod and looked through her music.

"Who's Hashiyan?" He asked as he saw that the name took up a majority of the H section in her IPod.

"I discovered his music when we were in Japan. I think he is a glorious musician! He is one of my favorite Earth musicians!"

"Oh." He said as he picked a random Hashiyan song. (Hashiyan is a Utau. Go look him up.)

"YOU'VE GOT SAND IN YOUR FACE!" Beast Boy teased as he just kicked a fresh spray of sand on Raven.

"So, you want to play? Fine…I'll play." Raven said. Her voice had a bit of an attitude and a creepy tone.

"Huh?" Beast Boy was confused. Then his eyes were as big as saucers when his saw her black magic engulf around a giant mound of sand that was bigger than his whole body.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY. I DON'T WANNA PLAY." Beast Boy shouted as he ran away from Raven and her giant ball of sand who were chasing him.

Soon, Beast Boy tired of running and had begun to slow down. Raven got the perfect shot and used her magic to hurl the sand at him. He was buried in a pile of sand and poked his head out. Raven floated near him.

"Haha, you've got sand in your face," Raven smiled. "When you kicked sand on me that really went against the grain…."

"NO! NOT SAND PUNS." Beast Boy yelled as if he were being tortured.

"I should trap you like this more often…but my room would be a little sandy." She smirked. She was taking a liking to this…a lot.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST STOP WITH THE PUNS AND LET ME OUT." Beast Boy shouted as he tried to free himself.

"Then take me to the really big bookstore downtown tomorrow."

"What!?"

"I want you to take me there and buy me a new book."

"AW, COME ON."

"Do you want to be free or not? I can keep you here forever. You know I can."

Beast Boy groaned. "FINE."

"If you try to op out, I will be very gritty on you."

"GAH. OKAY. FINE."

In the blink of an eye, she made the sand disappear and Beast Boy ran for his life in fear that she would capture him again.

"_If he backs out, that will be the end of him." _Raven thought as she went back to her spot for reading.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And that's the end of the chapter. Until next time. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys. :3 This is a feely chapter. (Only in the beginning.) BEWARE. YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Streams of tears covered Robin's red cheeks. He soon began to make whimpering noises. He was dreaming about his parents. Whenever he did, he'd wake up with his face wet with tears and his eyes red and stinging.

_Richard was a little kid again and everything around him was white. He saw his parents in front of him smiling brightly. _

"_Be good, Richard." Said his mother. _

"_Yes, son, be good." Said his father._

"_We both love you very much Richard and we wish the best for you." His mother said and she crouched down and put a hand on his cheek._

_Then she stood up next to his father, and they faded away. He reached out for them, but they continued to fade away. _

Robin awoke with a start. He gasped as if he heard something he had never thought he would hear. He sat straight up and put the bottom of his palm over one of his eyes to try and stop them from releasing tears.

Starfire began to stir next to him. She opened her tired eyes and saw Robin sitting up and crying.

"Robin, what is the matter?" She asked as she sat up and put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I just had another dream about my parents. I'm fine though." His voice broke and he began to cry. In a split second, Starfire wrapped her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when it comes to my parents, I get really emotional." Robin sobbed.

"It is okay. You do not need to apologize. I know how you are feeling." Starfire said in a comforting tone. She rubbed his back and he hugged her tighter. She whispered comforting words in his ear and kissed the side of his head.

"It's weird, each time they're in my dreams they say the same thing."

"What did they say?"

"They tell me to be good and that they love me and that they wish the best for me."

"Maybe they are looking out for you and they want you to remember what they say."

Robin continued to sob into Starfire's shoulder. After a while, he calmed down and the both of them went to sleep.

"How about this book?" Beast Boy held up a book entitled, How to Be Happy by Brenda Holmes (Fake author).

"Oh, ha ha," Raven replied as she picked up a book and read the back. "Please, if you have any more, hesitate to tell me."

"So…how about this one?" Beast Boy had picked up a random Goth book from the shelf nearest to him. Raven gasped and snatched it from him.

"THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO THE ONE I'VE BEEN READING." She flipped to the back. "BUT THE COMERCIALS SAID THAT EVERY BOOK STORE IS CLEARED OUT OF THEM." She said a little too loud. She cleared her throat. "Where did you find it?"

"Ehehe, over there…" He just pointed to the shelf next to him with his thumb. She looked over at the shelf. It was completely empty.

A girl ran to it to find the not entirely dusty grey shelf. Disappointed, she walked away.

"This means I have the last one!" Raven said happily, she coughed. "I mean, I have the last one." She said in her regular monotonous voice.

"You're welcome! Now let's go home." Beast Boy said as he walked over to the checkout lines.

Raven glanced at her book one more time and then followed Beast Boy.

The cashier scanned her book and a fancy bookmark.

"You never said I had to buy you a bookmark!" Beast Boy pointed his finger at her accusingly. She smiled.

"You're right. I never said that. But, I never said I was _just_ getting a book."

Beast Boy growled and paid for everything. Raven took the bag and began to stray away from the exit and over to the café inside the bookstore.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked as he followed her.

"I'm hungry." She said as she stood in line to order what she wanted. "I never said we were just going to go to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You never said that. I know." He said irritated.

"Someone's in a mood."

"Ha. You're one to talk. You're always in a mood."

"Not today, surprisingly."

"That IS a surprise."

"At least I'm not loud and annoying."

"…I want to see that."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that you're always so quiet and smart and nice when you want to be…."

She blushed. "Oh," She cleared her throat. "Some people would tell me that I'm too quiet and...creepy."

He smiled. "Well, I like you the way you are."

Raven blushed again and a tile on the floor cracked. "Th-Thanks." She stammered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Sorry it was kinda short. Since I moved to my new house, I have been really busy. Not to mention the writer's block I've been having. (I know it's not one of my best chapters!) Like always, until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter! Yay and awwww. I thank those who've been sticking with me for so long. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and patience in waiting for chapters. There will be a sequel to this story and a possible epilogue after this chapter. Stay tuned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's been a two years. The group of five were almost adults and so were the rest of the other titans. It was rather exciting and the titans anticipated the name change from "Teen Titans" to just "The Titans" and Robin turning into Nightwing.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy became a lot taller. But Beast Boy still remained the shortest of the three and Cyborg still remained the tallest. Robin, of course, loved the fact that he was finally taller than Starfire. Raven was almost as tall as Starfire, but not by a lot. Starfire looked the same height but was actually a little taller by two inches. Her hair was longer and wavier. Raven let her hair grow out as well.

After many dates and begging on Beast Boy's part, Beast Boy and Raven were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Just like Cyborg (now nineteen years) said in Tokyo, "Finally!" Of course his relationship status changed and he started dating Sarah Charles from S. T. A. R. Labs.

The titans' outfits changed to ones that were more mature and matched their age. Cyborg had his parts upgraded too.

But, most of all, their pasts were shared and their friendship became deeper along with other past events. It seemed even from the beginning that the titans were meant to always be one big and happy family.

Raven, seventeen years, was doing the dishes after dinner. After all, it was her turn.

"_Nobody knows how much I hate doing the dishes. It annoys the hell out of me. I have better things I can be doing." _She growled in her head as she finished washing a dish. A pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn." Beast Boy, seventeen years, said in an annoying tone.

"Oh, G-d…" Raven said.

"Raven?"

"What!?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeen."

"Hello, you annoying miscreant."

"You're so cute when you're annoyed and mad."

"Ugh."

He rested his chin on her head and began to rock from side to side.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaven."

"I swear I will kill you if you don't get off me."

"Sexy."

She growled in annoyance and finished the dishes. She dried her hands with the paper towel next to the sink.

"Go play with Cyborg!" She said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"He went to run some errands and I'm booooored." He held her tighter.

"So you annoy me?"

"Yes!"

She sighed.

"I love you, Raven." He pecked the side of her head.

"Girlfriend loves, Girlfriend loves; now get away from me." She said monotonously.

"You're so mean to me." Beast Boy grinned. "I love it."

She groaned like everyone does when they hear one of his jokes.

Tiredly, Raven let her head lay on Beast Boy's chest. It had been a long day, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to bed.

She used her powers to get herself from out of Beast Boy's grasp and a few feet away from him.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked and he put his arms at his sides.

"To bed, you coming?" She stretched and continued to walk towards the hallway entrance.

"Yeeeeees!" He followed her.

...

"Happy Anniversary, Richard." Starfire, eighteen years, said as she presented her gift to Robin, nineteen, on their three year anniversary. They were both sitting on their bed in their room. (They pretty much turned Robin's room into their room. Starfire's room turned into a guest room.)

They spent the day together, just the two of them. They went out to dinner and went to see a movie. They decided to wait until the evening just in case of a call.

"Thank you," He said and he pecked her lips and kissed her neck.

He opened the wide and skinny box. It revealed a new laptop with a new case for it.

"I thought it might be easier and faster for you to work on; since I have noticed some frustration in your other one. If you do not like it..." She looked away from him. He smiled and hugged her.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Do not tell me you are 'just saying it to be nice.'"

"I'm not! I swear!" He truly did like his new laptop. It was one of those expensive and fancy ones that last almost forever!

"Yay! Glorious!" She hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

...

"Hey, Victor!" Sarah rushed over with her basket over to Cyborg. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hey, Sarah." Cyborg greeted back as he finished putting a two-pound packet of ground beef into his basket.

They had just started dating a few days ago, so they weren't super love birds. The only differences were a few date nights with a few hugs and kisses here and there.

When she met up with Cyborg, he gave her a short and light kiss on the cheek. She returned the gesture with the same actions.

"I'm just out here to run the errands for the tower," He smiled. "You?"

"I'm just here to get some stuff for S. T. A. R. Labs. We're working late tonight." She sighed.

"Tell me about it."

They both continued to walk and talk through the store. It was a joy to talk to someone than to travel in silence.

...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Oh, boy! Who could that be this time!?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks for reading. Follow me, so you can hear about the epilogue and the sequel. A few thanks and applauds for you awesome people out there for favoriting this, following this, and giving me good reviews. For the sequel, (If you're interested.) Give me a really GOOD idea for the first chapter and the credit for the idea will go to you!

Until next time! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Last chapter! Yay and awwww. I thank those who've been sticking with me for so long. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and patience in waiting for chapters. There will be a sequel to this story and a possible epilogue after this chapter. Stay tuned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's been a two years. The group of five were almost adults and so were the rest of the other titans. It was rather exciting and the titans anticipated the name change from "Teen Titans" to just "The Titans" and Robin turning into Nightwing.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy became a lot taller. But Beast Boy still remained the shortest of the three and Cyborg still remained the tallest. Robin, of course, loved the fact that he was finally taller than Starfire. Raven was almost as tall as Starfire, but not by a lot. Starfire looked the same height but was actually a little taller by two inches. Her hair was longer and wavier. Raven let her hair grow out as well.

After many dates and begging on Beast Boy's part, Beast Boy and Raven were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Just like Cyborg (now nineteen years) said in Tokyo, "Finally!" Of course his relationship status changed and he started dating Sarah Charles from S. T. A. R. Labs.

The titans' outfits changed to ones that were more mature and matched their age. Cyborg had his parts upgraded too.

But, most of all, their pasts were shared and their friendship became deeper along with other past events. It seemed even from the beginning that the titans were meant to always be one big and happy family.

Raven, seventeen years, was doing the dishes after dinner. After all, it was her turn.

"_Nobody knows how much I hate doing the dishes. It annoys the hell out of me. I have better things I can be doing." _She growled in her head as she finished washing a dish. A pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn." Beast Boy, seventeen years, said in an annoying tone.

"Oh, G-d…" Raven said.

"Raven?"

"What!?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeen."

"Hello, you annoying miscreant."

"You're so cute when you're annoyed and mad."

"Ugh."

He rested his chin on her head and began to rock from side to side.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Raaaaaaaaaaaaaven."

"I swear I will kill you if you don't get off me."

"Sexy."

She growled in annoyance and finished the dishes. She dried her hands with the paper towel next to the sink.

"Go play with Cyborg!" She said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"He went to run some errands and I'm booooored." He held her tighter.

"So you annoy me?"

"Yes!"

She sighed.

"I love you, Raven." He pecked the side of her head.

"Girlfriend loves, Girlfriend loves; now get away from me." She said monotonously.

"You're so mean to me." Beast Boy grinned. "I love it."

She groaned like everyone does when they hear one of his jokes.

Tiredly, Raven let her head lay on Beast Boy's chest. It had been a long day, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to bed.

She used her powers to get herself from out of Beast Boy's grasp and a few feet away from him.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked and he put his arms at his sides.

"To bed, you coming?" She stretched and continued to walk towards the hallway entrance.

"Yeeeeees!" He followed her.

...

"Happy Anniversary, Richard." Starfire, eighteen years, said as she presented her gift to Robin, nineteen, on their three year anniversary. They were both sitting on their bed in their room. (They pretty much turned Robin's room into their room. Starfire's room turned into a guest room.)

They spent the day together, just the two of them. They went out to dinner and went to see a movie. They decided to wait until the evening just in case of a call.

"Thank you," He said and he pecked her lips and kissed her neck.

He opened the wide and skinny box. It revealed a new laptop with a new case for it.

"I thought it might be easier and faster for you to work on; since I have noticed some frustration in your other one. If you do not like it..." She looked away from him. He smiled and hugged her.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Do not tell me you are 'just saying it to be nice.'"

"I'm not! I swear!" He truly did like his new laptop. It was one of those expensive and fancy ones that last almost forever!

"Yay! Glorious!" She hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

...

"Hey, Victor!" Sarah rushed over with her basket over to Cyborg. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hey, Sarah." Cyborg greeted back as he finished putting a two-pound packet of ground beef into his basket.

They had just started dating a few days ago, so they weren't super love birds. The only differences were a few date nights with a few hugs and kisses here and there.

When she met up with Cyborg, he gave her a short and light kiss on the cheek. She returned the gesture with the same actions.

"I'm just out here to run the errands for the tower," He smiled. "You?"

"I'm just here to get some stuff for S. T. A. R. Labs. We're working late tonight." She sighed.

"Tell me about it."

They both continued to walk and talk through the store. It was a joy to talk to someone than to travel in silence.

...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Oh, boy! Who could that be this time!?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks for reading. Follow me, so you can hear about the epilogue and the sequel. A few thanks and applauds for you awesome people out there for favoriting this, following this, and giving me good reviews. For the sequel, (If you're interested.) Give me a really GOOD idea for the first chapter and the credit for the idea will go to you!

Until next time! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Who is it!?" Cyborg asked as he ran into the room along with the other titans.

"I don't know! But all that matters is that we take him down!" Robin exclaimed and he turned around from the giant screen.

"I just ran an analysis to try to find out who he is but my sensors aren't picking up anythin'!" Cyborg growled.

"Are you sure he is a threat?" Starfire asked.

"Let's find out. Titans, GO!" Robin ordered and everyone quickly escaped the tower they call home.

Once they got to the scene of the crime, all that was said was, "Whoa…"


End file.
